Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: My Guardian Angel
by PlasmaShinx77
Summary: "Man... Life used to be so easy when I was the one writing adventures, but how am I supposed to survive IN an adventure? Especially with all these weird species... Damn. I'm in a Pokémon world with races I know nothing about at all, with nothing but Cresselia in my dreams to guide me... Can I really do this? Can a hero-maker really be a legit hero?" -Plasma
1. Prologue

**A/N: Happy New Year! Now, I know what some of you may be thinking - 'Really? _Another_ story?' Well, yes. With my new update schedule, I should be able to stay on track... at least, I hope. By the way, you'll be happy to know that for once, Carlos will NOT be in this story. Instead, it's someone else's time to shine! By the way, my update schedule's on my profile page, in case you wanna know when to watch out for updates. Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Atop a gray stone tower on a stormy night, two figures were locked in an intense duel. The first figure was a gray creature that had a white dress-like torso and arms, a pink crystalline headdress, with a round centerpiece on her forehead. She also had red eyes and a gold crescent around her neck. Below her torso, there was a large gray rock with a pink crystal protruding from it. She was known as the mythical pokémon, Diancie, and fighting her was a darker figure. He was completely black, save for a white plume-like substance coming from his small head and a strange red growth near his neck area. He had blue-greenish eyes, one of which was covered by the white plume. He also had skinny black arms, tatters and claws. It looked like he was wearing a black cloak, but he had no legs. Lastly, his figure resembled that of an hourglass. He was known as the nightmare legendary, Darkrai.

Diancie angrily fired a Diamond Storm at Darkrai, who easily dodged it. "Even slower than last time? Ha! Has the mighty Diancie finally lost her touch?" Darkrai asked mockingly.

"Enough of your games, you fiend!" Diancie shouted as she fired a Moonblast at Darkrai, who simply stood there and took the attack, causing an explosion.

Diancie sighed in relief before collapsing on the ground, panting heavily. The battle had taken a huge toll on her.

"It... It's all... over... Thank goodness..." Diancie said in between breaths. She couldn't take any more. Suddenly, from the smoke, she was hit with a powerful Shadow Ball and sent backwards. Darkrai emerged from the explosion's remains with a smirk.

"N-No... how..." Diancie said, gasping for air.

"Hmph. Tired already? If that's the case, then you aren't even worth my time," Darkrai said as he held out his hand, an overwhelmingly dark aura taking it over.

"Talent Skill: Soul Splitter!" he shouted as the aura became a thin arrow that shot out and went straight through Diancie.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Diancie screamed as the dark energy ate away at her. It literally felt like her soul was being split into pieces. And that's what actually happened. The pain lasted for a full minute before Diancie collapsed.

"Ugh," she grunted as she tried to get up, but she felt significantly weaker. With her decrease in power combined with her battle condition, it took all of her effort just to lift her head up. What she saw shocked her.

Looming over her, trapped in dark orbs produced by Darkrai, were six other versions of Diancie. Instead of pink, each one of them was in the color red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple.

Diancie scowled at Darkrai, which only caused more pain for her. "You... monster," she spat.

Darkrai then waved his hand, and the six alternate versions of Diancie disappeared. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of them." Darkrai then charged up a large Shadow Ball in his hand, aiming it straight at Diancie. "You, however, have already served your purpose." The last thing Diancie saw before blacking out was the Shadow Ball knocking her off the tower as her unconscious body was carried by the wind as she fell towards the ground.

* * *

Calemunde. The realm in the sky. Once again, it was a peaceful day. The sun was shining bright over the horizon, signaling the near-end of the day. Just another normally peaceful day for the Pokédeities.

...What are Pokédeities, you ask? In truth, no normal Pokémon has ever been able to research them properly. They are barely ever seen down in the land. From what little information people have been able to conclude, they only go there to fight off any evil that may be a threat to the Pokémon living in nearby towns or cities.

Even so... despite their special prowess and high status and divinity, they are all still Pokémon. The only thing that distinguishes them would be a Pokédeity's special abilities and powers. Even so, Pokédeities are not known to interact with Pokémon. In fact, it is quite the opposite. They may be tasked with protecting them from any unknown forces at all costs, but over the years, it has made them grow arrogant and overconfident in themselves. While they all still exist peacefully with their own kind and worship Cresselia, their leader, and even though they still work hard to maintain the peace for Pokémon, they hold strong feelings of resentment towards them. And that rumor has set them for life. Pokémon and Pokédeities were not meant to be friends.

In one of the homes perched atop the clouds, a fennekin was busy crafting something on a wooden bench. It was pink and white, and it had a small, red button in the middle of it. It had a hole in the middle of it, as if it was worn around a leg.

An Energy Armlet. Every Pokédeity had one. It was the symbol of their nobility, not to mention that it was the main source of their divine power.

The fennekin was completely absorbed in her work, only keeping her paws off the strange contraption to occasionally wipe beads of sweat from her forehead. Upon closer inspection, one could see something odd about the vulpine creature.

No surprise there.

All Pokédeities had some kind of discerning appearance to those of their regular Pokémon species. In the Fennekin's case, it was her eyes. Her left eye was a fiery scarlet color, like any other Fennekin would have. Her right eye, however, adorned a sparkling blue color. Like the seas at dusk.

"Anti-matter stabilizer... check. Recharging crystal properties, add the energy capacity hyperdrive, according to the aerodynamic velocity calculations, and... done!" the fennekin said proudly as she slipped the device onto her right hind leg. "All fixed!"

Suddenly, the red button began to flash and emitted a small alarm noise.

The fennekin sighed angrily. "Damn. Now of all times?" she muttered annoyedly as she left the room and exited out of her house.

Once she was outside, she looked both ways before pressing the red button on her device. She closed her eyes as it engulfed her in a pink sphere of light. When the light died down, the fennekin donned pink gloves with white stripes on each of her paws, a gray and pink metal contraption covering her torso area, and glasses made of see-through pink crystal.

The most prominent change visible, however, was the assortment of violet and pink crystal wings that had sprouted from two sockets on her torso armor. She closed her eyes to concentrate, and just like that, the crystallized wings began to flap gently, and the fennekin was lifted off of the ground as she headed to a temple in the center of the city.

As she looked around, she saw many other Pokédeities flying around the city with their powers. She sighed with an annoyed tone. "Can't believe I've got another assignment. This one had better be worth the pay," the fennekin muttered angrily before landing in front of the marble temple.

She retracted her wings before walking up to two escavalier, who were guarding the entrance.

"State your name and business," the first escavalier said bluntly.

"Agent Phosphora, Gold-Ranking member of the PDGA. I am here because I was summoned by the Lady," the fennekin, now known as Phosphora, replied.

"... You may enter," the escavalier said after a while, both of them opening the door and escorting Phosphora to the center of the temple, where a pokémon sat on a small shrine, meditating.

Phosphora bowed. "You called, Lady Cresselia?"

Cresselia opened her eyes and looked at Phosphora. The guards left to get back to guarding the temple's front gate. "Phosphora... I'm so glad you're here. I have... an important matter to discuss with you."

"What's the matter?" Phosphora asked.

"It's Diancie," Cresselia said with concern. "She... I haven't heard from her since she was attacked by Darkrai... I fear that something horrible has happened to her."

"Really? Have you tried search parties?" Phosphora asked.

Cresselia nodded solemnly. "No one has seen her, though... And that is why I have decided to take drastic measures... by summoning a human as a pokémon."

If Phosphora had shown any class before, any trace of it was gone at the mention of those words. "What!? You wanna send a HUMAN here!? And as a damn _Pokémon_?

"Yes," Cresselia said.

"No! Why a Pokémon!? You know we're better!" Phosphora complained, which did nothing but earn a sigh from Cresselia.

"Phosphora, I understand your, um... history with Pokémon, but it is still our duty to help them," Cresselia told her with a forlorn look on her face. "We all used to live in harmony, you know..."

"But we're not anymore, because Pokémon are dirty, filthy liars!" Phosphora yelled.

"Please... I'm begging you, Phosphora. I want you to guide this human... Do it for Diancie," Cresselia said desperately. It sounded like she was practically begging.

Phosphora glared at the ground for a few seconds before signing in defeat. "Fine, whatever. I'll keep an eye out for him. He'll be on the Segargo area, right?"

"Yes. I wish you luck, and I'll give more details when I learn them," Cresselia said as she watched Phosphora leave.

She sighed. _"Now... for the human."_

* * *

In the human world, a certain human is seen sitting on a chair and typing on a tablet. He appeared to be quite bushed. His apartment was also a mess.

After a few more seconds of typing, he pressed the screen a couple more times before dropping the tablet on his couch and jumping onto his bed in relief.

"F-Finally... Man, so many stories to update... But I'm finally done..." the boy said. Apparently growing tired just by thinking about his work, he instantly drifted to sleep in his bed.

* * *

*yawn*... Ohh... Wow, I needed that sleep.

 **Agreed, young one.**

AAAAH! Wh-Who said that!? Wait. Where the heck AM I?

 **Please do not worry. I mean you no harm.**

Uhh... Okay. That doesn't really tell me anything about you, though... In fact, I can't even see you. I-I don't even know what I'm looking at, it's just a bunch of colors.

 **Oh, of course. Forgive me for the discretion, but we are in a dream sequence. That is the reason for the colors you see. And you cannot see me now. Sorry, but it is straining enough just to talk to you, since we're from different worlds.**

Different worlds? Okay, this is getting way too weird.

 **I suppose this is a proper time for introductions. I am Cresselia, leader of the Pokédeity clan.**

Wait, WHAT!? Cresselia? Isn't that a Pokémon? What the heck is a Pokédeity!?

 **Hmm... I suppose you wouldn't know about these foreign concepts. I wonder, though... Do you know about Pokédeities? Or Pokédemons? How about Pokébelles and Pokésapiens?**

Um, with all due respect... What the heck are you talking about!? This is crazy! Am I actually crazy? Huh!? Am I!?

 **No... You are not. Although in a dream, this is real.**

Well... I'll believe that... For now, I guess. But what are all these other things you keep saying.

 **Right. Allow me to enlighten you on how the world I live in works. You are familiar with Pokémon, right?**

Of course. They're creatures with a certain type that can learn four moves at a time, to be basic.

 **Correct. However, in this world, there are six other races. Besides Pokémon, there are Pokédeities, Pokédemons, Pokébelles, Pokésapiens, Pokédroids and Pokéferals.**

Whoa. Um, wow, that's kind of a lot to take in. Can you tell me a bit about them?

 **Of course. I hope you're ready for quite the history lecture.**

Meh. I'm used to it.

 **Very well, then. I shall start with Pokédeities. Pokédeities, for one, are always born with some kind of genetic mutation, like a unique fur color or eye color. Each one is also given their very own unique Energy Armlet when they are 10, when they are baptized by me in my temple. Once that happens, the Armlet and its wielded are bonded for life, where only they can use it and find it anywhere. The Energy Armlet is how a Pokédeity triggers their transformation, where they grow artificial wings and receive divine powers. In that form, they are far stronger than the average Pokémon, and they take pride in that fact, as they believe that they are superior to Pokémon.**

Cool... What about Pokédemons?

 **Right. Pokédemons... Well, they are essentially the exact opposite of Pokédeities. Their appearance is that of regular Pokémon, except with a... much darkerWhile they possess the desire of evil, insanity and chaos overtaking as many Pokémon as they can, they naturally stay confined to somewhere secluded from the public. Lately, though, that may not be the case.**

Wow, that sounds bad. What about the rest?

 **Before I go on, a question: are you familiar with the concepts of black and white magic?**

Of course, I play a ton of Final Fantasy. White magic is magic that centers around healing and supportive properties, while black magic focuses more on offensive magic.

 **Okay, then that makes this easier to explain. Okay, so Pokébelles are very... feminine creatures. The only and obvious way to distinguish a Pokébelle is if their exterior is completely pink. There are exceptions with eyes and accessories, but other than that, Pokébelles are completely pink. Naturally, a Pokébelle's set of skills revolve around those of white magic. They get along very well with Pokémon. In fact, some might even say that they are a bit... Obsessive. Also a tad on the dim side.**

Um... Okay...

 **Next up are Pokésapiens. Once again, they are considered as the opposite of Pokébelles. You see, Pokésapiens have a specific appearance as well. They are simply shiny Pokémon. Because of this, shiny Pokémon are not legitimately considered Pokémon. They specialize in arts that can correspond to black magic, as in they use special elemental attacks that their species couldn't otherwise learn. They are among the smartest race in our world.**

That's amazing...

 **Next, I will tell you about Pokéferals. Now, upon initial inspection, a Pokéferal looks just like a Pokémon. However, Pokéferals are a lot more battered, even in their peak condition. Also, they are incapable of coherent speech. What separates their skill from others is nothing flashy, but they have particularly ruthless physical attack.**

Alright. There's one last race, right?

 **Yes, the Pokédroids. To be blunt, they are androids, so the best way to tell them apart from regular Pokémon is by their metallic structure. Their unique trait... Instead of health points, they have battery points. I won't go into too much detail, but that should come in handy depending on the situation.**

Ow. My head's pounding. But wait. Why exactly are you here, if you don't mind me asking?

 **Oh, right! It nearly slipped my mind. You see, there's been some... trouble in our world. We need your help. I would like for your permission so I may bring you to this world as a Pokémon.**

...

 **I understand that, coming from a person in the human world, this sort of request would seem preposterous or idiotic, but I would really appreciate your help. Please?**

... Well, I can't say that I believe what you're saying completely. In fact, for all I know, this dream is just a stepping stone before I go completely crazy.

 **Oh... I understand...**

But... Someone like you doesn't seem to be the kind of person to lie, so... Sure, why not?

 **... Thank you, young human. Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate to help with the process.**

Got it.

 **Okay then. Now, if you're ready-**

Wait. Am I gonna lose my memory?

 **Well... I may have to erase some vital parts, but I will leave memories of your favorite games and anime and other things like that.**

I understand. Okay, then I'm ready.

 **... Then I wish you the best of luck in your journey... And I promise that we'll meet again.**

Okay.

 **Before the connection is lost, may I ask your name?**

... Plasma.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there ya have it, guys! And yes, this story will accept OCs. Although, one thing - sorry in advance, but the chance of an OC being on the main team is about 4%. Anyways, here's the OC template:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Race:**

 **Description:**

 **Special Features (if applied):**

 **Personality:**

 **Background (optional):**

 **Held Item:**

 **To clarify, by race, I mean are they a Pokémon, Pokédeity, etc. And by special features, if they were a Pokédeity, what genetic mutation would they have? Anyway, see you when my update schedule takes effect.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

**A/N: Hey there, readers. Looks like I can finally get my update schedule into effect. Before we get into this story, I'd like to give you all something. *hands over a weird screen* Ta-Da! With that, you'll get bios on the story characters, new items, and boss battles. It's for your own convenience. You'll see a character's bio only if they join the main team, just so you know. Also, some have odd pronunciation, so I'll put the syllable sounds next to their names, just in case. By the way, this story is rated T for some minor cursing. The worst word you'll probably hear would be... Well, the earth's counterpart for the Distortion World, if you understand what I mean. Well, with that out of the way, let the story commence!**

* * *

Cresselia floated back and forth restlessly. She wasn't completely specific about what Plasma was in for, or how he had to do it. She hadn't even taught him how to fight, as she was sure it'd be new to him. And so, she decided to call in a few favors.

"My Lady! The one you requested has arrived!" she heard her guards say. She turned around to see her two escavalier soldiers, along with another Pokédeity. He was a mega charizard. As for his special features, his wing membranes, instead of the conventional light blue, were instead purple. Also, the mega charizard himself was a darker shade of black. On his arm, there was a white and blue Energy Armlet.

"Did you call for me, Lady Cresselia?" the mega charizard asked.

"Yes. I have a job for you, Akkionn," Cresselia said. She reached into a chest that was beside her shrine and pulled out a crystal blue orb. Inside of it, there was one of Cresselia's feathers. "This is the Lunar Orb. I would like for you to bring this to someone."

"Okay. Who?" Akkionn asked as he was handed the orb.

"A young boy who goes by the name Plasma. You see, I have turned him into a Pokémon in hopes that he could end the situation at hand," Cresselia explained.

"Well, how do I find him?" Akkionn asked.

"Hmm... I believe he was sent to the outskirts of a town in Segargo," Cresselia replied. "Just look for a Pokémon on the outskirts that appears to be lost."

Akkionn nodded and was about to fly away.

"Wait."

However, he turned back at the sound of Cresselia's voice. "Yes?"

Cresselia looked at him and sighed. "Look... I'm entrusting this with you because I know how much you love Pokémon, but I want to make sure you won't just go to Beri Town to see your special someone."

"I-I won't! I'll make sure to help this Plasma first!" Akkionn said quickly.

Cresselia looked relieved by his words. "That's good... so, deliver that Lunar Orb to him. And, if necessary, please teach him how to fight. I want him to be able to hold his own in battles."

"Roger that!" Akkionn agreed as he flew away. Cresselia sighed and sat back down in front of the shrine, continuing her meditation. "Diancie... I will find you. I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another remote location, seven beings were gathered. In the midst of them was Darkrai. He had an Energy Armlet around his arm. It was black and a dark purple.

The first figure beside Darkrai was a houndoom. He wore a Power Band on each of his legs, along with a strange device on his neck, with an orb attached to it.

The second figure was a blaziken, whose beige feathers were instead green. Like the houndoom, he had a device around his neck, which also had an orb attached.

The third figure was an alakazam. He was shiny, and instead of spoons, he carried two wooden wands, and also had a collar-like device housing an orb on his neck.

The fourth figure was an altaria. Her cloud-like feathers, claws and beak were a light pink, with the rest of her being a darker shade of pink. She, like the others, carried some kind of necklace with an orb around her neck.

The fifth figure was a sceptile. He had plenty of scrapes and bruises, but he didn't seem to mind. He also wore a necklace with an orb around his neck.

The sixth and final figure was an ampharos. The entire right side of his body was golden and metallic, while the left side was still regular, yellow fur. Like everyone else, he wore a necklace with yet another orb on it.

"I'm glad you could all make it to this meeting. We have something very important to discuss," Darkrai said to the other six. "But first, how are all of you controlling your respective races. Kal, you go first."

"Of course. Ever since I took power in the continent, Pokémon have been obeying me without question. It'll only be a matter of time until the other towns put their faith in me," the houndoom, Kal, said.

"Good," Darkrai said before turning to the alakazam. "Ules, I assume that things are going well on your end?"

"Yes, my lord. For a wise species, the Pokésapiens do not even suspect any suspicious activities," the alakazam, Ules, said. "They are still at war with the Pokébelles."

"Ah, the Pokébelles," Darkrai mused. "How are they faring, Lia?"

"Cowering in fear, my lord. They're trying to fight back, but they're quickly being slaughtered. Truly a lovely sight!" the altaria, Lia, replied.

"Oh, speaking of conflict," the sceptile said in a raspy voice, "our plan going smoothly. Pokéferals and Pokédroids scared of each other now. Bond is broken. JX-2 and I make sure of that."

"Affirmative. I can say with 100% certainty that they will not be affiliating with each other any longer, thanks to the efforts of Zaymin and I," the ampharos, JX-2, said.

"All wonderful news," Darkrai said. "And how is it with the Pokédeities, Rax?" he asked the blaziken.

Rax sighed. "I wish it was going smoothly. Even with all of my protests, they all still worship Cresselia."

Darkrai silently cursed.

"But it's hardly a problem. It will only be a matter of time," Rax said.

Darkrai shook his head. "I'm afraid we're low on that. I have intercepted one of Cresselia's telepathic messages; apparently, she has decided to send a human here."

Everyone in the room looked shocked. "She wants to bring a human here!?" Rax said in shock. "I thought that she would know better after-"

"Yes, I know," Darkrai interrupted. "But this time, we won't be taking any chances. I'll be sending one of my top fighters to assess his power... and I know that she is more than capable enough for this."

"Thank you, Lord Darkrai," a quiet female's voice suddenly said. Everyone turned around in surprise and saw a banette's with a black and light blue Energy Armlet around her arm. Her eyes, unlike the natural red, were light blue.

"Oh, there you are, Nyx," Darkrai said. "As you may have heard, I have a job for you. It involves a human-turned-Pokémon."

"Yes?" Nyx asked.

"I fear that this human may become an imminent threat to our plans. I want you to go find him and learn about him so that we know how to get rid of him later," Darkrai explained.

Nyx nodded. "Consider it done. Where can I find him?"

"He is on the continent of Segargo. Knowing Cresselia, he must be somewhere near Lago Village," Darkrai said. "Feel free to terrorize it to draw him out," he added with a grin.

Nyx grinned back. "Got it," she said as she quietly walked away. Once she was far enough, she took out a blue orb with a feather in it. "57398629," she whispered, which caused the orb to light up.

"Nyx, you're here," another voice said through the orb. "Any updates?"

"Darkrai has ordered me to attack Lago Village to draw the human out of hiding," Nyx replied. "What should I do?"

The voice on the other end sighed. "We have no choice. But please, if you have to fight the human, don't beat him to death."

"... I'll try not to," Nyx said simply. "But you know how much I hate Pokémon."

"I do," the other voice said, "which is why I hope you'll hold back."

"Well then, I should go," Nyx said. The orb lost its glow and she put it away, once again heading for the exit.

* * *

 _"_ _Wh... Where... Where am I?"_ Plasma wondered as he struggled to stay conscious in his condition

 _"_ _Am I... dead?"_ he wondered again. After a long while, he was finally able to open his eyes to see where he was.

 _"_ _A... A forest?"_ he wondered yet again as he rubbed his eyes. He used his arms as support to pick himself up as he looked around. There were trees everywhere. He was definitely in a forest.

"Ugh... My head..." he said aloud as he clutched his head, trying to prevent it from throbbing painfully. "Why does my head hurt? And why do I... feel weird?"

Plasma kept looking around him, and his gaze set on a small pond with clear water.

 _"_ _Maybe the heat's getting to me... I need a drink,"_ he thought as he approached the pond. He got down on his knees and cupped his hands together...

He suddenly stopped as he looked into the pond.

A blue and black creature staring right at him.

"GAH!" he screamed, stumbling backwards in shock upon seeing the creature. His eyes widened as he seemed to realize something. As if to confirm his fears, he held his hand out. Sure enough, there was no hand. It was a paw. "..." Plasma took a few moments to process what he had just seen.

"... WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL!?" he exclaimed. He scrambled back over to the pond to get a better look at himself. He didn't see his face. Instead, he had a blue face, with black fur, acting as a 'mask' of sorts, around his eyes. There was some kind of yellow collar around his neck. His torso and legs were a matching black, while his arms were the same shade of blue as his face. Looking at his hands, now paws, he saw a small, yellow bump on the back of his two hands, instead of white. Checking for one more thing, he looked down behind him and saw a blue tail.

"I-I can't believe this..." Plasma said as he took one last look at himself. Something odd that he noticed was that his eyes were an emerald green. "My eyes... they're an odd color for this species, but... there's no denying it. I'm... a riolu."

* * *

 **CHARACTER BIO**

 ** _Name_** **: Plasma (Plaz-Muh)**

 ** _Age_** **: 16**

 ** _Species_** **: Riolu**

 ** _Bio_** **: An amnesiac human-turned-Pokémon. He is initially suspicious of the world he was suddenly thrust in, but still has a strong sense of morality. Also a bit of an artist, he enjoys video games, anime, and manga.**

 ** _Current Level_** **: 5**

 ** _Stats_** **: HP: 50 / Attack: 12 / Defense: 10 / Sp. Attack: 10 / Sp. Defense: 9**

 ** _Moves_** **: Quick Attack / Foresight / Endure / – – – – –**

* * *

Plasma was still unable to believe this. _"H-How could this have happened...? What if someone's missing me... Wait. Who could be missing me? I... I can't remember! I can't remember anyone! Why!?"_

Before he could continue with his mental tirade, Plasma bonked himself on the head. "No! I can't go crazy now!" he said to himself, which calmed him down a little. "Okay... Okay... First things first, I need a shelter. There's gotta be some sturdy rocks or wood somewhere..."

Plasma looked over to a deeper part of the woods. "Hmm... I bet I could find some wood in there." He then headed to the clearing, and much like he predicted, there was plenty of wood.

While he gathered it, he began to think back. _"Hold on... Now that I think about it, wasn't there some woman talking to me? I think her name was... uh... Oh, right! Cresselia! Yeah, she told me about Pokédeities and Pokédemons and some other stuff. So maybe I'm in the Pokémon world now?"_

After picking up the last pieces of wood, he began to pile them up. _"Yeah, that seems to make the most sense right now. Even if it doesn't make sense at all. But still... all of these new races of Pokémon are pretty confusing. But, I think I'll get used to it eventually. That is, if I can't find my way back to my world."_

Grabbing a large pile of wood, Plasma began to head back to the clearing he was in. _"But even if I can... Cresselia probably sent me here for a reason. She said there was trouble in this world... If it's as serious as she implied, what could I possibly do? I mean, I'm just one guy. Well, now I'm a riolu. But I guess I should wait to get in contact with her again to ask. Although I still don't know what she looks like..."_

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Plasma was so focused in his thoughts, he didn't notice the projectile that was quickly flying at him, so he was hit dead on, dropping all of the wood he collected as he was knocked back from the impact.

Plasma clutched his stomach in pain. "Oww... Dang, that hurt." He looked over to where he was hit and saw a fennekin. She was wearing pink and white armor on her paws and torso, along with pink glasses and... wings?

 _"_ _What the heck? This fennekin can fly or something!?"_ Plasma wondered in surprise as the fennekin slowly got back up. She gave Plasma a hateful glare.

"Hmph. Figures that a Pokémon of all creatures can't follow simple directions," the fennekin scoffed.

Her response seemed to cause Plasma to glare at her. "Excuse me? Last time I checked, you weren't the boss of me!"

The fennekin was about to say something, but her attention was drawn to Plasma's green eyes. "Why are your eyes green? Wait, what's your name?"

Being as cautious as he was, coupled with the fact that the fennekin was acting high and mighty with him, Plasma was in no mood to give his name. "Who wants to know? Because I'm not giving my name to such a stuck-up Pokémon," he replied indignantly.

The fennekin almost looked shocked by his answer for a second, but she quickly covered it up with a glare. "Whatever. I don't have to waste my time with trash like you," she said, dusting herself off. "And by the way, don't call me a Pokémon. As if I'd stoop to the level of you pigheaded fools."

Plasma watched as the fennekin suddenly flapped her crystalline wings and flew off. _"Jeez, what was_ her _problem?"_ he wondered. Turning his attention back to the wood he dropped, he began to pile them up once more.

"Excuse me, sir," he heard another voice say. Looking up, he saw a charizard in his mega evolved form slowly descend as he landed just a few meters in front of him.

"Um... Yeah?" Plasma asked.

"Are you Plasma, by any chance?" the mega charizard asked.

Plasma backed away in shock. How did he find out?

"Well, your reaction kind of says it all. So do your green eyes," the mega charizard said. He noticed how Plasma tensed up. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you or anything. Cresselia sent me."

Hearing that caused Plasma to become less tense. "Oh, so you know Cresselia?"

The mega charizard nodded. "Yup. My name's Akkionn. I help Cresselia out with her workload."

"... Well, I guess I believe you," Plasma said reluctantly.

"That's good. Oh, and Cresselia wanted you to have this," Akkionn said as he pulled out the orb he was given and handed it to Plasma.

"What is this?" Plasma asked, looking at the orb, intensely focused on the orchid feather inside of it.

"The Lunar Orb. One of Cresselia's tokens of friendship," Akkionn explained. "You see the feather floating in the middle? That's a Lunar Wing, one of Cresselia's feathers."

"Cresselia has feathers? What kind of Pokémon is she?" Plasma asked. He knew a lot about Pokémon already, but for some reason, he wasn't able to remember anything about legendaries. "Is she a legendary?"

Akkionn nodded. "Correct. But she's not a Pokémon, she's a Pokédeity. Anyway, before I go, one question. Do you know how to fight?"

"... Crap," Plasma said, putting a paw to his face.

"Well, don't worry, that's why I'm here. I'll teach you the basics," Akkionn said.

Carlos perked up. "Really? That'd be awesome!"

"I know. So, let's get started," Akkionn said. "As a riolu, you should know the moves Quick Attack, Foresight, and Endure."

"I want to learn Quick Attack first," Plasma stated bluntly. He set the Lunar Orb down in front of a bush.

"Good choice. It's always best to know an offensive move," Akkionn said. He set down a log a few meters in front of Plasma. "Now, Quick Attack requires you to be able to move like the wind, before ramming into your opponent in the blink of an eye."

"Got it," Plasma said as he got into a running stance. Suddenly, he quickly ran at the slab of wood, only for Akkionn to lift it over him with ease, causing Plasma to crash head first into a tree.

He clutched at his head in pain. "Ow! Why did you lift it!?"

"Because you didn't do the attack correctly," Akkionn replied. "You can't just rush at a target so recklessly. You need to take a moment to harness the speed of the environment. Here, try it again." Akkionn once again placed the log onto the ground.

Plasma got into a running stance again, scraping his foot against the ground, preparing himself yet again.

"Remember: don't just blindly rush at it. Concentrate hard on harnessing the wind to move swiftly and skillfully," Akkionn reminded him.

Plasma got out of his stance. _"He's right. I have to harness the wind... or something like that,"_ he thought as he stood up straight and closed his eyes, clearing his mind.

All of a sudden, he felt the sensation of the wind brushing up against his fur, coursing throughout every part. _"Whoa... the wind, it's... it's like it's merging with me,"_ Plasma thought. After a few seconds, he felt the wind engulf his body from head to toe. He was now sporting a white outline.

Opening his eyes quickly, he crouched down for momentum, before dashing at the log at full speed, leaving a white trail where he once stood and breaking the log apart in the blink of an eye. Plasma had even surprised himself. It felt like he had teleported.

"Whoa... Amazing," he breathed.

"Nice job, dude!" Akkionn said encouragingly. "Even for a former human, you sure picked that up fast! All right, are you ready to learn how to use Foresight?"

"Uh... I don't really know about this," Plasma said reluctantly.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Akkionn asked.

"Well... I mean this in a nice way, but... Foresight is kind of... useless," Plasma said. "I mean, I know you can lock on to targets, and hit ghost types with normal and fighting type moves, but that doesn't really seem so useful..."

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like you'll encounter a ghost type anywhere in the world," Akkionn remarked sarcastically. "Come on, it's really easy."

"Well... Okay, I guess I'll try," Plasma conceded.

"Good. Now, this is an easy one. All you have to do is focus on a target. Try it on me," Akkionn said. Plasma nodded and narrowed his eyes to get a sharper look at Akkionn. Almost instantly, an imaginary reticle appeared over Akkionn.

However, he saw something forming in his mind. _"Huh? Lvl 39? Is that his level? Wow, he's strong..."_

"Well, did it work?" Akkionn asked him.

Plasma nodded. "Yeah. I saw the reticle and everything. I think it even showed me your level."

"See? It helps you hit ghost types AND it shows you a Pokémon's level!" Akkionn told him.

"Yeah, I guess that's convenient," Plasma admitted. "I still have Endure, right?"

"Yeah, just cross your arms like an X and try to protect yourself, and it should work," Akkionn explained. "I would have you practice, but it's really only for emergencies. Besides, I wouldn't wanna end up killing you."

"Good point. I wouldn't want to get hit by someone over 30 levels higher than me," Plasma said, shuddering at the thought.

"Well, you may not be saying that after you grow some levels," Akkionn told him.

"Oh, yeah - can't I just beat up a high-level Pokémon and jump, like, 12 levels?" Plasma asked, but Akkionn shook his head. "That's not really how it works. You see, for every Pokémon you defeat, you get one experience point. At this point, you'll need 6 experience points to level up. The more you level up, the more experience it'll take to level up again."

"Oh... Well, that kinda stinks," Plasma said, "but at least I'm close. And I already know how to fight."

"Yup. You'll be fine," Akkionn said. "Now, one question - why in the world did you get all of this wood?"

"Oh, I'm trying to build a shelter," Plasma replied.

"Really? You don't have to do that, you know. There's a village not too far from here," Akkionn said.

"There is?" Plasma asked, confused. It had looked like he was stranded in the middle of the forest.

"Yeah. You just have to get through Overgrowth Woods. It's a mystery dungeon," Akkionn said. "Oh, and in case you don't know, a mystery dungeon is a strange place that's always in separate floors. On each floor, there are wild Pokémon and items. You advance to the next floor by finding the stairs. Also, the layout of the floors changes every time you go in."

"Got it. So, where do we find this mystery dungeon?" Plasma asked.

"It looks like the entrance is just over there," Akkionn said, pointing over to an opening in the forest of trees. After Plasma picked up the Lunar Orb from where he left it, the two of them walked into the opening.

* * *

 **Overgrowth Forest**

Sure enough, the other end of the opening yielded a clearing. Further ahead, there was another narrow pathway, which led to darkness.

"What's on the other side? I can't even see," Plasma said as he tried to peer through the darkness of the pathway, but to no avail.

"That's the point. The dungeon's layout is constantly changing," Akkionn explained. "Oh, one more thing - if you find yourself too tired to do Quick Attack, you can always just attack normally."

"Okay. Well, let's go," Plasma said. The two of them then walked into the dungeon.

 **B1F**

To Plasma's surprise, they instantly spawned inside a different area. He took a look around. The mystery dungeon's interior looked highly similar to the area he and Akkionn were in. There were a ton of trees blocking areas, leaving only one or two passages they could possibly traverse through.

"Okay, I should take the lead for now," Akkionn said.

"That's fine by me," Plasma said. Akkionn led him down a corridor and into another chamber. There was a blue, round berry in the center.

Plasma went to pick it up. "What's this?"

"An oran berry. If you eat it, it'll restore your health if you take damage," Akkionn said.

* * *

 **ITEM BIO**

 **Oran Berry: (Recovery Item) Restores 100 HP.**

* * *

"Actually, it might be a bit hard for you to carry those right now. Hold on, I think I have a... Yup! Here, a gift from me to you," Akkionn said as he held out a small satchel-like bag, which Plasma gratefully took.

"Thanks," he said, putting the Lunar Orb and the Oran Berry into the bag. Going to the next corridor, where they encountered a wild Pokémon.

"It's a caterpie!" Plasma said as the caterpillar Pokémon fired a white string from its mouth. Plasma and Akkionn were easily able to get out of the way.

"A String Shot? Please. Take this!" Plasma said, building up power before rushing at the caterpie with a head-on Quick Attack, knocking the caterpie out easily.

"Nice job!" Akkionn congratulated as they walked to the next room, where they found a couple of yellow coins on the ground, along with a set of stone stairs that led downwards.

"Those must be the stairs, right?" Plasma asked.

Akkionn nodded. "Also, pick up those yellow coins. They're Poké," Akkionn explained.

"Poké... Is that the world's currency, right?" Plasma asked as he picked the money up

"You got it," Akkionn said. He looked at the coins. "Hmm... Looks like 27 Pokè to me."

"Awesome. Let's press on," Plasma said. Akkionn nodded, and the two of them went down the stairs.

 **B2F**

After descending down the rather short flight of stairs, Plasma and Akkionn spawned in another chamber that housed a weedle and a seed.

The weedle took immediate notice of them and attempted to attack by using its tail to shoot out its stinger, sending a Poison Sting right at Akkionn. He was hit, but it looked like the attack didn't even faze him.

"Grr... Take THIS!" Akkionn shouted as he shot a massive stream of fire at the bug-type. The poor weedle never even stood a chance against the mega evolved Pokédeity's Flamethrower.

"... Whoa..." Plasma uttered in his state of shock.

"Let's keep going," Akkionn said. "But first, you might wanna get that seed."

Plasma looked over to the seed and went to pick it up. He looked at it. "Am I supposed to eat it?"

"Wait! That depends on what kind of seed it is, let me see," Akkionn said as he inspected the seed thoroughly. "Oh, it's a Blast Seed."

* * *

 **ITEM BIO**

 **Blast Seed: (Seed) Deals damage when thrown at or eaten in front of an enemy.**

* * *

"Just throw it to make an explosion, or, if you're all for taking chances, eat it and spit it out. It's worse range, but it deals a load of damage," Akkionn explained.

"I'll try it sometime," Plasma said, putting the Blast Seed in his bag as they approached the next chamber, which thankfully held the stairs.

 **B3F**

Fortunately for the two of them, they spawned into a room with two items. One of them was another seed, and the other one was a blue orb. Plasma went to pick the seed up first. "Is this a Blast Seed, too?"

"... No, that's a Heal Seed," Akkionn said. "It's used to heal status conditions like Poison, Paralyze, that kind of stuff."

* * *

 **ITEM BIO**

 **Heal Seed: (Seed) Heals status conditions such as Poison, Paralysis, Burn, Soften, etc.**

* * *

"Cool. Might come in handy later," Plasma said, putting the seed into his bag and going to pick up the strange orb. "What about this thing?" He noticed a picture of a silver shield inside of the orb.

"That's a wonder orb. To be more specific, a Health Orb," Akkionn explained. "It makes you immune to debuffs and status conditions for a whole floor."

* * *

 **ITEM BIO**

 **Health Orb: (Wonder Orb) Grants the party immunity to stat debuffs and status conditions for a whole floor.**

* * *

"Awesome!" Plasma said. He put the orb in his bag and he began to walk over to the next chamber with Akkionn.

As they did, Plasma looked at his satchel. "Wow... This thing's size doesn't even compare to all the items I crammed in here. How can they fit."

"Logic. And that's just 4 items," Akkionn said. "Right now, that thing can hold up to 20 items... Oh, speaking of items, there's one right now." As they arrived in the next chamber, they saw a pink berry that somewhat resembled a heart.

"That's a pecha berry," Akkionn said. "It cures poison."

* * *

 **ITEM BIO**

 **Pecha Berry: (Recovery Item) Cures Poison.**

* * *

"Jeez, this is a lot of bios," Plasma said.

"Just like any good story: slow, boring and full of tutorials," Akkionn muttered. They were able to find the stairs in the next chamber, much to their delight.

* * *

Within seconds, they both found themselves back in the forest.

"Whew. That was actually kinda fun!" Plasma said.

"Yeah, well, that was an easy dungeon. They have a lot more floors," Akkionn said as he prepared to take off.

"Oh? You're leaving?" Plasma asked.

Akkionn nodded. "But don't worry. By now, you're smart enough to get by on your own. And if you keep following that road, it should lead you to Lago Village. You should be able to rent a night at the inn for 25 poké."

"Oh, okay. Well, bye, I guess," Plasma said.

"Yup. Although it's likely that we'll meet again," Akkionn said as he flapped his wings and soared away.

After seeing the mega charizard disappear, Plasmacontinued on to Lago Village.

 _"_ _I wonder if I will meet up with him again... This is all still pretty freaky, but... At least Akkionn taught me the basics,"_ Plasma thought. _"And this..."_ He pulled out the Lunar Orb. _"... What could it be? He said the feather inside belonged to Cresselia, but is that it? It must be something important if she had to send someone to give it to me... Oh, I think I see the village."_

Seeing something up ahead, Plasma began to run to the forest's exit. Fortunately, he saw the village as soon as he left the tree-infested area.

Actually, 'fortunately' was far from an appropriate word.

"N-No... The village!" Plasma cried out in horror.

Lago Village was engulfed in flames.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the first chapter. I admit, the bios and the stats may be a bit much, but that just shows how passionate I am about this story. Besides, there may or may not be some items I make up, so I might as well give you all of their bios. Another thing - this story, like most PMD games, will be divided into chapters. I've already decided to give the chapters titles, but should I give the sub-chapters titles? Tell me in the reviews, please! Oh, and here are the party's stats so far:**

 **Plasma (Riolu) - Level 5 Pokémon (EXP: 2/6)**

 **HP: 50 / Attack: 12 / Defense: 10 / Sp. Attack: 10 / Sp. Defense: 9**

 **Moves: Quick Attack / Foresight / Endure / – – – – –**

 **For those who have seen my update schedule, I'll probably be able to update this story one more time before its time interval is over. For now, bye! Oh, wait! Disclaimers!**

 **Nyx belongs to RemiScarlet58**

 **Akkionn belongs to Akkionn250**

 **Okay, now bye!**


	3. Chapter 1-2: Baddies & Bromance

**A/N: Hey there, everybody! Looks like this'll be my last update on this story for a while, as per my update schedule. But at least it'll be a good one. By this time, I've already updated my profile to show my schedule, in case you want to see the next time this'll be updated. I do hope you stick around until then. Also, something has been bothering me for a while, so let me clear the air-**

 **Pokémon - Purely the race of Pokémon. Not Pokédeities. Not Pokésapiens. Just. Pokémon.**

 **pokémon - all of the beings in the Pokémon world in general. That includes every other race, too.**

 **See the difference? Good. Now, let's get started!**

* * *

Plasma kept looking at the scene in front of him, horrified. The fire was everywhere. Simple wooden houses and shacks were being burned down without a second thought.

 _"_ _Were Mystery Dungeon games always this dark...?"_ he wondered to himself.

"Y-Young boy..."

Plasma was snapped out of his thoughts by an old voice. He looked up and saw a simisage trapped under a wooden beam.

"Oh, crap! Are you okay!?" Plasma asked, hastily rushing over to the simisage's aid. He grabbed one end of the beam and thrust his arms upward, lifting it off with surprising ease. He then helped the grass type get back up.

"Ow, that's gonna sting in the morning... But thank you for the help," the simisage said gratefully as he stretched a bit. "Still, I think you're too young to see all this."

"That's not the point! I'm not young, I'm 16!" Plasma said.

"Oh, you are? I'm sorry, then," the simisage replied. "But I've never seen a riolu around these parts. Actually, now that I look at you..." The simisage took notice of Plasma's green eyes and the yellow bumps on the backs of his hands, "you're something special, huh?"

"Well, I guess you could say that," Plasma replied. "But first of all, what in the world happened here?"

"... It was a Pokédeity," the simisage said simply.

"Huh? A Pokédeity did this?" Plasma asked.

The simisage nodded. "I know that Pokédeities have always hated us, but I never imagined they would go this far. I have to find my daughter before it's too late, so this is where we part ways. Oh, I never got your name."

"It's Plasma," Plasma told him.

"I'm Nate. Thanks again for helping me, Plasma," the simisage, Nate, said back as he went deeper into the burning village. Plasma looked around the village. The fire was still raging, but thankfully, it didn't appear to be spreading more than it already had. He ran towards a clear path in order to see the village's interior.

When he did, he saw some kind of commotion in what appeared to be the village square. He hid behind a tree and looked from there.

A banette appeared to be looming over an injured pancham.

 _"_ _That's odd... Why does that banette have blue eyes?"_ Plasma wondered to himself as he watched the scene unfold.

The banette stared at the pancham on the ground with a calm, yet cold expression. "Challenging me to a fight when your only moves are Tackle and Leer... Hmph. You Pokémon... really are pathetic creatures aren't you?"

"D-Don't make me laugh," the pancham, a boy by his voice, replied smugly. His voice, however, was a bit raspy, and it sounded like he was having trouble breathing, so his smug reply didn't sound very confident. "You're the one... attacking us for no reason."

"I do have a reason. I'm looking for a certain... someone," the banette said.

"And that's worth burning this village to a crisp!?" the pancham asked, sounding angrier than ever.

"Just shut up. I will do what I need to in order to draw my target out," the banette said coldly. "A child, much less a Pokémon, wouldn't understand." The banette then held up her hand, where a ball of dark energy began to form.

"Foresight," Plasma whispered quietly as he formed a reticle over the banette. _"I never imagined this move would come in handy."_

Soon, the dark mass in the banette's hand had formed into a big ball. "This will teach impudent pests like you to-" The banette was interrupted as she suddenly felt something slam into her with an indescribable speed. Cancelling the Shadow Ball she had finished conjuring, she quickly disappeared from sight.

"Looks like she's gone," Plasma confirmed before looking at the pancham, who was staring back in surprise.

"Hey, are you okay?" Plasma asked, offering a hand to the fallen pancham, who gratefully too

k it and got back up.

"Thanks," he said. "But... why did you help me? You don't even know me... And I don't think someone like you has been here before..."

"Well, I saw enough to know that she was hurting you," Plasma told the pancham.

"Yeah. I wanted to fight her, but I couldn't hit her with just a normal type move, and my regular attack didn't even seem to faze her," the pancham explained. "It looks like you drove her away with a Quick Attack. How?"

"Well, while she was talking to you, I landed a successful Foresight," Plasma replied.

"Really? Man, I wish I knew Foresight. That fight would've been a breeze," the pancham said jealously.

"Wait, why did you pick a fight with her?" Plasma asked confusedly.

"... She's the one responsible for burning this village," the pancham said with a dark expression.

"What!? She did this!?" Plasma said, angrily tightening his fists. How could someone stoop so low?

"Wait, I know this part... She's right behind me, isn't she!?" Plasma said alarmingly as he quickly turned around. However, there was nobody there.

"Huh. I didn't expect that," Plasma said as he turned back around.

"So, you finally came," the banette said as she appeared right in front of him.

"GAH!" Plasma cried out in shock as he and the pancham quickly stepped away from the banette, having been scared by her abrupt entrance.

"Hmm... Well, you definitely look like someone who actually thinks they're a hero..." the banette said. "I suppose you two need an introduction."

"No, we don't!" the pancham yelled angrily at her. "We already know that you're a pathetic Pokédeity who thinks she's all that-"

"I wasn't finished," the banette said, shooting the pancham a glare that immediately silenced him. "Anyway, my name is Nyx. And I'm not a Pokédeity, I'm a Pokédemon. Get it right. Now then..."

Nyx pointed at Plasma. "Name."

"What makes you think I'll give my name to some degenerate!?" Plasma spat out, looking ready to put up a fight.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should be more specific," Nyx said as she forcefully grabbed Plasma by the neck and lifted him into the air. With her free hand, she pulled out a needle and aimed it right at her own heart. "Give. Me. Your. Name. Now!"

 _"_ _Crap. If she uses that needle,"_ Plasma though, being completely aware of what would happen if Nyx were to stick that needle through her chest. "... My name's Plasma."

"... Hmph," Nyx grunted, dropping Plasma on the ground, where the pancham helped him back to his feet. "A stupid name for a stupid protagonist... One who looks ready to pulverize me. Tell me, Plasma. What makes you so confident that you can beat me?"

 _"_ _Um... What do I do here? I was kind of bluffing before!"_ Plasma thought in a panic. _"If she's already evolved, then how high-leveled could she be? Uhhh... Oh! A reference! Maybe if I make some kind of corny reference! Now, think... What reference best fits into my situation? ... Oh, I know!"_

"... I have special eyes," Plasma said in a mysterious voice.

"So do I. What difference does it make?" Nyx pointed out smugly.

 _"_ _Dammit! I should've considered that!"_ Plasma thought angrily.

"You know what else he's got? Backup!" the pancham declared, standing beside Plasma and taking a fighting stance.

Nyx stared at them with an amused smile. "How cute. Two amateur fighting types think they stand a chance against a veteran ghost type. You two don't stand the slightest chance. In fact, why don't I show you how helpless you two are?"

Nyx then pulled out a bag full of identical seeds.

* * *

 **ITEM BIO**

 **Doom Seed: (Seed) Lowers a pokémon's level by one.**

* * *

"That's weird. What's she doing with all those Doom Seeds?" the pancham wondered aloud.

"As high-leveled as I am, you two would be at a huge disadvantage. So I'm evening the playing field," Nyx told the two, and to their shock, she devoured every last Doom Seed without effort.

"There. Now then, you," Nyx said, pointing to Plasma, "You know what to do."

"Um... Okay?" Plasma said confusedly as he used Foresight on Nyx.

"Now I'm low-leveled and you can hit me. Even so, I'm going to wipe the floor with you, little pest," Nyx said to the pancham before turning her gaze towards Plasma. "And I'm sure my boss will be VERY delighted once I capture you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Plasma gloated, taking a fighting stance.

"I'll help too!" the pancham said, remaining next to Plasma.

He gave the pancham a smile. "Thanks, dude. What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Avin," the pancham answered.

 _ **Avin joined the party!**_

* * *

 **CHARACTER BIO**

 **Name: Avin (Uh-Veen)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Species: Pancham**

 **Bio: A spunky and energetic Pokémon. He is always willing to fight for what he believes is right, but can be a little impulsive. He also has a strong passion for anime, video games and manga.**

 **Current Level: 6**

 **Stats: HP: 56 / Attack: 14 / Defense: 11 / Sp. Attack: 9 / Sp. Defense: 11**

 **Moves: Tackle / Leer / – – – – – / – – – – –**

* * *

"Whether you have help or not," Nyx said, directing her statement at Plasma, "I'm still too powerful for you to handle."

"So? Do you really think we'll give up just because of that?" Avin asked cockily. "We may not be as stone as you are right now, but I can assure you, we have a lot more determination!"

"Hmph. Sounds like something a weakling would say," Nyx said.

"Forget strength. We're taking you down for what you've done, one way or another!" Plasma said as he prepared a Quick Attack.

"Yeah! And after we do, we'd better not see you here again!" Avin added, clenching his fists and getting ready to Tackle her.

"... Looks like you refuse to heed my warning," Nyx said almost sadly as she took her own battle stance. "Your loss."

* * *

 **BOSS BATTLE: Nyx**

 **Race: Pokédemon**

 **Level: 10**

 **Health: 108 HP**

 **Held Item: Power Band**

 **Moves: Shadow Ball / ? / ? / ?**

 **Talent Skills: ?**

 **Music: Asterisk Bearer Boss Battle (Bravely Default)**

* * *

"Take this!" Plasma shouted, immediately unleashing his Quick Attack to damage Nyx. Avin then glared at her coldly as she felt her defense lowering a little.

"Quick Attack and Leer, huh?" Nyx said. "Well, two can play that game!" She suddenly disappeared on the spot.

"Huh?" Plasma said in surprise as he looked around for the ghost type.

"Where did she go?" Avin wondered, looking around as well. Suddenly, Nyx appeared right in front of him and punched him almost instantaneously, causing Avin to roll backwards from the rough impact. It wasn't that effective, but it hurt him nonetheless.

Avin got up, staggering a little. "W-Watch out for that Feint Attack!"

Plasma nodded as he jumped out of the way of Nyx's Shadow Ball. He quickly charged up a Quick Attack and rammed into her at full speed.

"Grr... Little pest," she muttered, summoning two bluish-white flames in her hands and throwing them at Plasma. _"That's Will-O-Wisp!"_ Plasma thought. Once again, however, he was easily able to dodge.

"Ha! Is that all you've got!?" Plasma said confidently as he prepared to hit Nyx with another Quick Attack.

Upon seeing him make his move, Nyx smirked. "Nope," she said casually as her fist was enveloped by a dark energy. Before Plasma could even execute his attack, Nyx flew at him with speed that was even beyond Plasma's Quick Attack. Within a nanasoecon, Nyx reached him and socked him, causing Plasma to crash into a hut. Thankfully, it wasn't on fire.

"Oww..." Plasma groaned, still feeling the impact of the Sucker Punch as he slowly got up. Seeing Nyx trying to hit Avin with her Shadow Ball, Plasma took the opportunity to Foresight her and see her health.

 **HP: 67 / 108**

 _"_ _Okay... We just need to keep hitting her..."_ Plasma thought. An idea suddenly came to him. He reached into his bag and pulled out two seeds.

"Alright, which one was the Blast Seed again? Uh, was it this one?" he asked himself as he put the other seed back in his bag. Nyx, unfortunately, was resorting to throwing Will-O-Wisps at Avin, who looked like he was having a hard time dodging them. Plasma put the seed in his mouth and ran towards them.

Meanwhile, Nyx was finally able to land a Will-O-Wisp on Avin, who panicked at the sensation of being burned.

Nyx smirked and crossed her arms. "What's the matter? Have you finally realized how inferior-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw something moving from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Plasma just as he spit out a seed, which exploded just by her foreboding presence.

"Ow!" Nyx yelled as she was barraged by a group of tiny explosions. "That actually hurt!"

"Avin, we've got her now!" Plasma shouted to the pancham who, despite his burn, was still holding up. Mustering some of the strength he had left in him, Avin picked himself up and ran at Nyx, hitting her with a weakened Tackle. However, it hit extra hard, due to the Leer that Avin used earlier.

Nyx was sent backwards by the impact, much to her shock. Plasma used Foresight again to see her health.

 **HP: 19 / 108**

"We've almost won this!" he said as he rushed at her with Quick Attack once more.

"Enough!" Nyx shouted, knocking Plasma back with Sucker Punch. Due to the type advantage, however, he was still able to hold his ground.

Nyx floated down to them, panting heavily. "D-Damn teens... You got... lucky... this time," she struggled to say in between breaths.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a gleeful giggle. It had a sinister feel to it. "Wow, Nyxie, those boys must be something else to have wiped the floor with you so easily!"

Plasma and Avin looked around for the voice. To their shock, the flames that engulfed the city went from orange to an odd, green glow. The mysterious voice giggled again, apparently taking a liking to the boys' surprised reactions.

Nyx groaned, putting her hand to her face. "You weren't supposed to be seen. Why can't you take this mission seriously?"

"Oh, live a little, Nyxie. Life's all about risks," the voice said again. Plasma and Avin were still looking for the voice's owner, but by its tone, they deduced it to be a female's.

"Do you know who's saying that?" Avin asked silently.

"Not a clue," Plasma whispered back.

"Oh, still don't see me? I'm right here," the voice said teasingly. Both of them turned around and saw a litwick standing in front of a burning building with a playful smile on her face. The flame on her head was green, as opposed to the regular purple, and her eyes were red, instead of yellow.

The four of them stood there in silence for a while, until the litwick broke the silence. "Well, boys? Are you gonna introduce yourselves or not? It's bad manners to keep a lady waiting..."

"Uh..." Plasma and Avin uttered in unison, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Or maybe you think I should give you my name first? Cuz that's bad manners, too," the litwick said playfully, "but oh well. My name's Lana."

"Oh. Well, I'm Plasma," Plasma said.

"And I'm Avin," Avin added.

"Wait, seriously!? Why did you give her your names so easily, when I had to threaten you!?" Nyx asked angrily.

"Oh, isn't it obvious, Nyxie? Guys'll do anything if you're a beautiful maiden like myself!" Lana declared with a joking smile.

Plasma sweatdropped. _"That's not it... I'm just really confused right now..."_

Avin had a similar reaction. _"I just did what Plasma did..."_

"Quit joking around," Nyx said in an exasperated voice.

Lana giggled again. "My bad," she apologized before turning her attention back to Plasma and Avin. "So, your names are Plasma and Avin, hmm? Those names are a bit too boring for me... I know! From now on, I'll call you two Plazzy and Avie!"

Nyx facepalmed once again.

 _"Uh... What?"_ Avin wondered confusedly.

 _"_ _What's with this girl?"_ Plasma wondered. It was then that he realized that the green flame on Lana's head resembled the green flames around the city. "Wait... Lana, are you responsible for these flames!?"

Lana giggled... Again. "Heehee... Oh my, looks like I'm not a maiden after all..."

Avin glared at her. "Do you have any idea how much you've made the Pokémon in this village suffer!?"

"Oh, relax. It's merely the illusion of the flames I'm casting," Lana explained. As if to prove her point, she concentrated really hard, and all of the fire in the village left the huts and stalls, swirling around Lana, before it all retracted into her flame. "See? No major damage."

"Well, this mission was a failure," Nyx said with frustration. She cast a glare on Plasma and Avin. "But next time, know that I will not be so merciful. I'll go all out," she added before vanishing from the village.

"I guess I should go as well," Lana said. "Bye, Plazzy, Avie. We'll meet again, I'm sure of it." She then disappeared from the village as well.

For a moment, Plasma and Avin just stood there, wondering what to say about the situation.

"Did..." Plasma began, "Did we... win?"

"I... think so," Avin said uncertainly.

Pokémon soon began coming out of hiding. They looked around reluctantly, their mouths agape in awe and shock as they saw that the village was no longer burning. Some houses and stores were destroyed, but that was it. Briefly wondering how the terrorizes were driven out, their eyes finally settled on the riolu and the pancham in the center of the village. Eventually, everyone put two and two together, and cheered.

"Those two saved our village!"

"They drove away the Pokédeity!"

"They're our heroes!"

Plasma and Avin blushed in embarrassment of all the praise they were getting.

"Gee, I don't think I've ever gotten this much attention... Well, not like I remember," Plasma said sheepishly.

Avin looked at him in a confused manner. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Plasma then realized that he hadn't told Avin about his amnesia yet. "Uh... I'll tell you in a bit."

"Wanna head to my place to celebrate?" Avin offered.

"Yeah. That'd be nice," Plasma replied. After literally everything he had been through, sitting down and taking a breather sounded nice to him.

"Wait!"

The sound of the familiar voice caught Plasma's attention. He turned around and saw Nate, along with a panpour by his side. She looked just about the same age as him and Avin.

"Oh, hello again, Mr. Nate," Plasma greeted.

"Just 'Nate' is fine," Nate replied. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for helping me back there, Plasma. Thanks to you, I was able to find my daughter, safe and sound."

"Thank you for helping my father," the panpour said gratefully. "And thank you again for saving our village, um... Plasma, right?"

Plasma nodded. "Yup. But it wasn't just me. Avin here helped me too," he said, gesturing to Avin.

"Oh. Well, thank you, and it's nice to meet you two. My name is Melly," the panpour said.

"Nice to meet you, Melly," Plasma said.

"Nate," Avin said suddenly, "what about the village? There wasn't any visibly major damage, but some homes are destroyed..."

Nate sighed. "Well, it can't be helped. It'll likely take us a good two to three days, but I think that we should be able to rebuild anything that was destroyed. We just need to get the right materials."

"Do you want us to help?" Plasma asked.

Nate shook his head. "We are very grateful to you two, but that battle must've worn you out. You should go home and get some well-deserved rest. The rest of us can handle this."

"Okay, then," Avin said, grabbing Plasma's hand. "Come on, I'll take you to my place." He then led Plasma throughout the town, where they saw citizens trying and failing to rebuild their homes. Despite their futile efforts, they still smiled at Plasma and Avin.

* * *

After a while longer, they had reached Avin's house. It was a bit big, and when they entered, they both sat on a couch in the living room.

"Wow, this place is a bit big," Plasma remarked.

"Yeah. It has a living room, a dining hall, a kitchen, three bedrooms and two bathrooms," Avin said. "But anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," Plasma said.

"Who are you?" Avin asked. "I mean, you're definitely not a normal riolu, from what I see. Then, you come to this small village, help me out without any regard for your own safety, and then you singlehandedly outsmart a Pokédeity."

"Well... The thing is, to someone like you, this is gonna sound really weird," Plasma said. "Okay. The thing is... I'm a human. Or, I was a human. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but it started with a dream and someone said they were sending me here because they needed my help with something. But now I can't remember anything except my name and that I was a human."

"..." Avin stayed silent in order to process the situation.

"It's pretty stupid, right?" Plasma said hopelessly.

"... No, I believe you," Avin stated bluntly.

"Wait, really!? I thought you'd think it's absurd!" Plasma said, clearly surprised by the pancham's calm and trusting reaction.

"Dude, you saved a whole village. Why on earth would you have a reason to lie?" Avin explained.

"Wow... Thanks, that means a lot," Plasma said gratefully.

"But... If you just got here, you don't have anywhere to go, do you?" Avin asked.

"Oh. Actually, I had planned on staying at an inn..." Plasma said.

"You don't have to. If you want, I'd be more than happy to let you stay here while you try to recover your memories," Avin said.

"Really? That'd be great!" Plasma said.

Avin smiled. "Then I guess you're a new resident here. Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure. What are we watching?" Plasma asked as Avin activated the couch's recliner.

"Are you a fan of anime?" Avin asked.

Plasma's eyes lit up. "You bet I am! That's, like, the only thing I know about myself!"

"Awesome. It's time to binge-watch!" Avin said as he turned on the TV.

As the commercials were finishing, Plasma began to think to himself. _"Well... This day has certainly been... Interesting. I became a Pokémon and saved a burning village. And now, I've made friends with Avin. I don't know how this happened, or how I'll get my memories, or eve what the future has in store, but for now, one things for sure."_

He turned his gaze to Avin, who was smiling eagerly at the TV screen.

Plasma smiled. _"This is the start of a beautiful friendship."_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter! Sorry, but in accordance to my update schedule, this story won't be updated as much. I'll still at least try once a month, though I might be busy with my other stories. Oh, and here are the stats:**

 **Plasma (Riolu) - Level 5 Pokémon (EXP: 4/6)**

 **HP: 50 / Attack: 12 / Defense: 10 / Sp. Attack: 10 / Sp. Defense: 9**

 **Moves: Quick Attack / Foresight / Endure / – – – – –**

 **Held Item: None**

 **— — — — — — — — — —**

 **Avin (Pancham) - Level 6 Pokémon (EXP: 2/6)**

 **HP: 56 / Attack: 14 / Defense: 11 / Sp. Attack: 9 / Sp. Defense: 11**

 **Moves: Tackle / Leer / – – – – – / – – – – –**

 **Held Item: None**

 ***Note: Beating a boss gives you double the experience points.**

 **Also, something new I'm trying: occasionally, I'll pop in a little reference, and you guys can guess what it is. When this fanfic is over, on the last chapter, I'll tell you all your scores. Don't worry - there may or may not be a reference in a chapter, but if there is, I'll say there is. In this case, there IS a reference, which should be easy to find. Also again, about the OCs - I think I'm willing to let one (maybe two) unevolved OCs in the main team. The conditions: they have to be unevolved and, if possible, make them a Pokéferal or Pokédroid. They seem to be unpopular, for some reason. I'll accept Pokédeities, I think, but those are the only three that have a chance on the main team. Until then! Oh, almost forgot! If you're into Pokémorphs and stuff like that, check out my friend Akkionn250's story. Pokémorph Academy. It's got a lot of potential, so if you've got any Pokémorph OCs, you should check it out. Okay, now, until then!**


End file.
